


University

by Edom



Series: B & J Stories [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gets accepted to university.</p><p>The sixth in the B & J series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta TayTay4936

**Justin POV**

I ran into the Ryder Agency and stopped at Cynthia’s desk.

“Is he in his office?” I ask her, out of breath.

“Sure, go on in, Justin,” she smiles at me as I open the door to the inner sanctum.

“Hey, Sunshine, what are you doing here?”

“I got the letter from Carnegie Mellon,” I tell him, waving the letter in the air.

“Well, what does it say? Did you get in?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t read it yet. I wanted you to be there when I did.”

“What are you waiting for? I’m here, open the damn thing.” He is almost as excited about this as I am.

I open the letter and read it carefully before looking at him and smiling brightly.

“I got in!” I scream in delight, and he lifts me up and swings me around.

“That’s amazing, Sunshine, congratulations.” He gives me a kiss just as the door opens and Cynthia pokes her head in.

“What are you two screaming about?” She smiles at our antics.

“I got accepted to Carnegie Mellon,” I tell her and smile.

“That’s wonderful, Justin, congratulations.”

“Thanks, Cynthia. I’m really excited about it. I have to tell my mother. After all, she is controlling my college fund.”

I grab the phone on Brian’s desk and call my mother. She and Molly are living in a condo after the divorce from my homophobic prick dad. Luckily, she was awarded control of the college funds for the both of us in the settlement.

“Hi Mom, I got into Carnegie Mellon.”

“Congratulations honey. That calls for a celebration. How about you, me, Brian and Molly go to Papagano’s tonight?” I put my hand over the phone and turn to Brian.

“She wants to have dinner with us at Papagano’s tonight to celebrate. What do you say?”

“That’s a good idea, Sunshine. Tell her eight o’clock; that way we can go to the loft to change first.”

“Ok Mom, we’ll meet you there at eight, is that ok?”

“That’s fine honey, I’ll see you later.” We hang up and Brian gives me another kiss before gently nudging me out of his office.

“I have to go back to work, Sunshine, if we are going to make it on time.”

“Ok, I’ll go home and look at the course material.” I wave and leave the office.

When I get home, I take out the thick brochure and look through it. I have decided to do a double major in advertising and art. If it gets to be too much, I can always change my art major to a minor. I once had a dream of becoming an animator, but having spent so much time seeing Brian work, I have gotten interested in advertising.

I love “playing” with the graphics program Brian got me for my computer. I have made quite a few mock ads and Brian is impressed. He could just be prejudiced, but he is usually brutally honest if there is something he doesn’t like.

I check out what courses I have to take to do a double major and come up with the following courses for my freshmen fall. It looks daunting.

Marketing Research  
Advertising and Marketing Communications  
Interactive Marketing  
Product Management  
Graphic Communications Process  
Interactive Media Design Management  
Concept Studio I: Self and Human Being  
Electronic Media Studio I  
Two-Dimensional Media Studio I  
Contemporary Issues Forum  
English Composition  
Computing Skills Workshop

As long as I don’t have to work to support myself, I can do it. Luckily, Brian has refused to even consider that I get a part time job. He says that as long as I have a double major he can support me. I have sworn to him to pay him back as soon as I have my education and a job.

When Brian gets home, I show him my list of courses.

“That’s a lot of studying, Sunshine. You are going to be busy the next four years.”

“I know, I have already decided that if it gets to be too much I will change one of the majors to a minor. It’s not really necessary to have a double major. It’s just nice if I can do it.”

“That sounds reasonable, which major would you change?”

“Arts, I think my marketing major is more important; the art is secondary.”

“Are you sure? Lindsay says you could have a great career as an artist.”

“I’m sure. I like drawing and painting, but it is not something I want to do as a career. I don’t think that I would like to paint on demand.”

He looks thoughtful for a while and then he smiles at me.

“Well, as long as you’re sure, Sunshine. I’ll support whatever decision you make as long as you think about it thoroughly.”

“I promise I won’t do anything rash or impulsive where my education is concerned.”

“Good. Now let’s take a shower and get dressed. We don’t want to be late for your mother and Molly.”

When we arrive at the restaurant, my mother and Molly are already there.

“Hello, honey, congratulations again. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Hello, Brian.”

“Hi, Jennifer. Hi, Molly.”

We talk during dinner about my course load for the following four years and my mother looks a little apprehensive.

“Are you sure you want to do a double major? It seams to be a lot of work.”

“I know, I have already promised Brian that I will change one of the majors to a minor if it gets to be too much for me.”

“That’s good, honey, we don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

After dinner, we go our separate ways. When we get back to the loft, Brian slowly peels off my clothes and kisses every exposed piece of skin. When I’m completely naked, he takes my hand, walks me to the bed, and lays me down in the middle. He takes off his own clothes, looking in my eyes the whole time. When he is naked too, he crawls up my body, kissing me all the way up.

He gives me a soul-searing kiss and tweaks my nipples. I moan into his mouth, and he takes the lube from the bedside table and prepares me. He puts on a condom and when I’m properly prepared, he pushes into me slowly.

He makes slow and sweet love to me and when we both cum, he whispers in my ear.

“I love you, Justin.”

“I love you too, Bri.”


End file.
